


Just a fingerprint of face paint is not enough

by zizizrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Top Liam, Ziam as Stucky, also rimming, it's like two lines but still, this is basically just silly smut, you have been warned bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizizrites/pseuds/zizizrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn told him he was planning on dressing up as the Winter Soldier for Halloween, Liam had suggested he could go as Cap so they would match. Zayn had agreed, thinking they were gonna be the most badass couple ever. You really can't go wrong with super-soldiers boyfriends, now, can you.</p>
<p>He's been regretting his decision from the moment Liam stepped out of their room in full uniform, shield held in front of him and posing like a five-year-old.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://maestolenpencil.tumblr.com"> maestolenpencil </a>'s perfect <a href="http://maestolenpencil.tumblr.com/post/132278997038/maestolenpencil-spooky-boyfriends-and-a-bottle">Halloween Special </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a fingerprint of face paint is not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no excuse for this.  
> Also there is no plot.  
> This is just smut, plain and simple.  
> Yep, I'm awful.
> 
> The title is the silliest thing, I'm sorry.
> 
> This is the first thing I ever dare to post so there's that.
> 
> And last but not least this is entirely [ liamstolenboxers ](http://liamstolenboxers.tumblr.com)/[ maestolenpencil ](http://maestolenpencil.tumblr.com)'s fault.  
> It's also dedicated to her because I love that arsehole to pieces and she suffers through the unrevised versions of everything I write.

As soon as they stumble into their flat, Zayn shoves Liam against the still closing door and kisses him.

The door bangs loudly against its hinges when their combined weights slam it shut but neither of them take much notice of it, too busy chasing the sweet taste of candies and chocolate on the other tongue.

"Zayn—," Liam stumbles on his words when their lips separate for a second. "Zayn, what—," he tries to ask but his words turns into a moan when Zayn grinds their hips together.

Liam drops the Captain America shield he was still holding in his right hand. It clangs ungracefully on the floor but Liam is too busy placing both of his hands on Zayn's waist and bringing them closer to really care about all the noise they're making. He'll apologize to Mrs. Monroe from down the hall tomorrow morning if the old lady complains.

He forgets all about their weird neighbour the moment Zayn's lips leave his to start a path on his jaw.

"You have—," Zayn breathes right into his ear before jokingly biting it. "No idea—," he continues while trailing kisses down his neck. "How hot—," kiss. "You look—," kiss. "In this bloody thing," he finishes, sucking a mark right in the center of Liam's neck.

When Zayn told him he was planning on dressing up as the Winter Soldier for Halloween, Liam had suggested he could go as Cap so they would match. Zayn had agreed, thinking they were gonna be the most badass couple ever. You really can't go wrong with super-soldiers boyfriends, now, can you.

He's been regretting his decision from the moment Liam stepped out of their room in full uniform, shield held in front of him and posing like a five-year-old.

The problem is, Liam looks _fit_ in his Captain America costume and Zayn has been aching to get him out of said costume even before they left the flat to go and meet the lads.

He may or may not have spent the majority of the evening staring at Liam's star-spangled arse, imagining the moment he finally got to rip the red and blue uniform off his boyfriend's body but - _unfortunately_ \- his fake metal arm does not come with enhanced strength and tearing off the bloody uniform is easier said than done, as Zayn is quickly discovering.

"How did you even manage to get it on?" Zayn complains after he's been struggling with a clasp for a couple of minutes. "Did you sew yourself directly in this thing?"

Liam giggles a bit before sneaking a hand down Zayn's chest and unbuttoning his jacket.

The Winter Soldier uniform is really easy to take off, it seems.

Zayn groans in frustration and starts to tug Liam's toward the bedroom instead. He kicks off his boots on the way, shrugging off the jacket and leaving it abandoned in the middle of the hallway.

This time Liam is the one who pushes him against the nearest wall, splaying his hands over his now bare chest before unfastening Zayn's cargo pants.

He's still in full uniform, the nerd, having only lost the shield and the gloves somewhere in the living room, and a shiver runs down Zayn's spine when Liam's fingers brush against his skin.

He needs more, more contact, more friction, more everything, but his fingers don't want to cooperate because he still hasn't managed to undo any of the pieces of Liam's complicated costume.

"You know what," Zayn growls in frustration and stops tugging at one of the stubborn shoulder pads that makes Liam's shoulders appear even broader than usual. "Fuck it, I don't need to get you out of this trap. I just need to undo your pants," he mumbles before unbuckling Liam's utility belt and unzipping said pants (which turns out to be mockingly easy) before sticking his hand in Liam's boxers.

Liam bites at his right shoulder to suppress a curse before picking Zayn up and marching them into the bedroom. He tosses him on the bed and he bounces on the mattress for a second, a small laugh escaping his lungs but dying in his throat when Liam grabs his trousers and starts to tug them down Zayn's legs.

The offending article of clothing gets thrown somewhere while Liam kicks off his boots too. He starts to unclasp the front piece of the uniform when an idea pops into Zayn's head.

"Keep it on," he says and Liam stops, frozen mid-motion, a hand tugging at his jacket. He looks at Zayn, crocking his head for a second until realization hits him. Zayn blushes a tad when Liam's eyes widen, his boldness shying away a bit. "If that's okay?" he whispers, looking up at Liam.

From the glint that shines in Liam's eyes yeah, that's okay. Very much so.

Zayn smirks at that, bringing a hand up to his chest to unlace the strap securing the fake metal arm in place, but he hasn't even reached it with his fingers when Liam stops him.

"You keep that on, too, then," he says, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

Zayn drops his hands back on the mattress, a smug grin tugging at his lips.

Liam is still fully dressed except for the unzipped fly of his trousers and he's just admiring him, spreaded out on the bed.

Zayn props himself up on both of his elbows then, the metal arm getting in the way a bit, but not being too much of a bother when he moves. It's doable, Zayn thinks, keeping it on.

Liam is standing on the edge of the bed, looking at Zayn like he's not sure what he wants to do to him first, and Zayn is really tired of waiting. He's been waiting all night.

"What is gonna be now, Captain?" he asks, his impossibly long lashes shading sharp cheekbones smudged with black. "Are you just gonna stay there and wait for instructions or are you gonna come here and take the lead?" he says, slowly spreading his thighs to put himself on display.

Liam's eyes drops down Zayn's body, pupils blown out, and there's no way he's missing how hard Zayn already is, the thin material of his briefs concealing very little.

Liam sucks in a breath before springing into action and crawling on the bed, a dangerous spark in his eyes.

He settles between Zayn's spread legs before cupping a hand over him, feeling the length of him underneath his underwear, before placing a feather-light kiss on his stomach.

Zayn bites his lips, a whimper stuck in his throat, dropping his head against the pillow.

"Liam," he whispers and suddenly Liam is gone, hands no longer on Zayn's body, lips too distant from his skin.

Zayn looks at him, a perplexed furrow between his brows, and he's about to ask what's wrong when Liam smirks at him.

"It's Captain," he says, daring him to disagree.

"So this is how it's gonna be," Zayn licks his capped lips once, his heart hammering in his ears. "Okay, Captain. Come back here."

Liam obliges and a second later his hands are back on Zayn, stroking up and down his sides and his lips are on Zayn's, slowly coaxing them open.

It's strange, having Liam fully clothed on top of him, and he feels weirdly exposed in only his underwear, but a moment later Liam is licking into his mouth and grinding against him and Zayn decided he doesn't care as long as this glorious friction doesn't stop.

Liam has other plans, though, and his hands leaves Zayn's sides to travel lower. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and Zayn obediently lifts his hips to allow him to slide them off.

As soon as that last barrier is gone, Liam's fingers wrap around him.

Zayn gasps loudly, the sudden pressure around his dick making him tremble. Liam kisses the wing tattoo on his collarbone, lazily stroking Zayn's length.

"I need—," Zayn whines, fisting a hand in Liam's hair. "Please."

"Tell me what you want me to do," is whispered right against one of his nipples, making him shiver even more. "Want me to blow you? Or I could tease you until you can't take it anymore and then let you come on the uniform," he suggests, never stopping the movement of his hand. It's not even close to what Zayn needs right now and it's driving him mad.

"Would you like that, babe?" Liam goes on. "Or maybe you want something else. Just tell me, Zayn. What do you want me to do to you?"

Zayn doesn't even have to think about it for a second before he answers.

"Fuck me," he pleads. "I need you to fuck me."

"Yeah," Liam agrees and Zayn can feel the smile on his lips against his ribcage. "I can do that too."

Liam stretches over him then, letting go of him to start rummaging in the night-stand drawer. Zayn whimpers again at the loss but Liam uses his free hand to gently brush a finger over Zayn's brow.

"Just give me a sec," he murmurs just before he drops a half empty lube bottle and a condom on the bed. "You're always so needy, love."

Zayn doesn't deny that. It's true, after all. As soon as Liam gets his hands on him, Zayn becomes a wanting mess and he loves it, the way he still craves Liam's body like it's their first time all over again.

Liam kisses him and Zayn tries to push his pants down a bit, just enough to allow him to wrap his hand around Liam's cock and stroke it a couple of time.

Liam deepens the kiss at that, moaning in Zayn's mouth, before breaking the kiss with a growl.

"Turn around for me, babe," he orders right against Zayn's ear, making him shake.

A moment later Liam moves off Zayn's body to give him enough space to turn and Zayn scramble to get on his hands and knees. He can see Liam uncapping the lube in the corner of his eyes but when he looks up and sees Zayn like that the bottle get discarded again.

"Fuck," Liam curses under his breath. "Fuck, you're so beautiful it's unreal," he says and kisses the top of Zayn's spine, right on the fantail tattoo.

Zayn is expecting to feel one of Liam's lube coated finger start to circle his hole any second but what he gets instead is Liam spreading his cheeks with both hands, before ducking down and swiping his tongue over the rim.

It's sudden and unexpected and Zayn's arms trembles so much that, for a second, he's sure he's gonna end up with his face smashed on the pillow in front of him.

"Oh my God," he cries out, struggling to steady his breathing.

Liam chuckles and starts to draw circles around the tight ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue.

Zayn is a breathless mess in minutes and by the time Liam stops teasing and pushes his tongue in, Zayn is already dangerously close to the edge.

Liam quickly picks up on that and stops because as much as he likes making Zayn come like that, that's not what either of them wants right now so he grabs the lube and slicks his fingers up before gently pushing the first one in.

Zayn's already pretty loose from Liam's tongue and it doesn't take much time before Liam has three fingers steadily pumping in and out of Zayn's body. He's drawing it out as long as he can, hitting that bundle of nerves that make Zayn screams as frequently as possible, driving him crazy.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," his words come out in a rush, half jumbled and half a sob.

The fake arm is digging in his shoulder a bit and the straps are probably gonna leave a faint mark behind but he doesn't care. His arms gave out long ago and he's now holding himself up on his elbows only so he can't get a good view of Liam gently removing his fingers and opening the condom. He whines, feeling empty and exposed, but Liam is already slicking himself up, gripping his hips and pushing just the tip in.

"Liam," Zayn begs. "Please, Li—."

"What was that?" Liam asks, not moving an inch and Zayn would turn around and slap the cheeky grin he's sure is on Liam's face if he didn't need him to move more.

"Fuck me, Captain," he says. "Till the end of the line," he over dramatically pleads a second later, grinning like an idiot.

Liam laughs at that and Zayn is about to chuckle at the cheesy line as well but his silly grin gets wiped off his face because Liam chooses that moment to push all the way in. The laugh halfway out Zayn's lungs turns into a moan.

Liam's fingertips are stained black from when he brushed his thumb over Zayn's eyebrow and they're leaving dark smudges of face paint on Zayn's hip. The uniform's material is lightly scratching at the back of Zayn's thighs every time Liam rocks back in and when Liam blankets his back with his body, changing the angle of his thrusts slightly and hitting his prostate again, Zayn feels overwhelmed.

He tries to get a hand around himself but he can't manage that without feeling unbalanced.

"I need to—," he mumbles, frustrated and desperate to reach his release. If he could just--

One of Liam's hand leaves his waist to wrap around his length and Zayn's hips instantly snap forward, thrusting into Liam's fist.

Zayn is pretty worked up already thanks to all of Liam's teasing so when he gently kisses the back of his neck and whispers "I've got you," Zayn loses it.

"Liam," Zayn gasps. "I love you," he whispers before closing his eyes and coming all over Liam's fingers.

Liam doesn't correct him this time, because this is important and they're done playing now. He just rests his forehead between Zayn's shoulder blades and thrusts in a couple more times before coming undone too.

They both collapse on the bed a second later, breathing heavily. Zayn makes a displeased sound when he realizes he landed right on the wet spot on the sheets but hey, he wanted to shower anyway.

Liam slowly pulls out of him and gets up to get rid of the condom while Zayn rolls away from the mess, eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

When Liam doesn't return, Zayn opens one eye and finds him next to the bed, shrugging off the uniform's jacket. He gapes at him.

"How did you managed to do that?" he asks almost awed.

Liam looks at him grinning.

"There's a zipper," he explains. "Right underneath the front piece. It's quite simple to get this off, actually, if you know where to look."

Zayn looks scandalized, he's sure.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" he exclaims, sitting up and untying the metal arm's straps.

"This was more fun, don't you think?" Liam smirks and Zayn can't do anything but agree.

"Shower?" he suggests a second later and Liam nods.

"Yeah, definitely," he says, grabbing Zayn's hand and helping him to his feet.

He kisses him then, before guiding him towards the bathroom.

 

"I love you, too," Liam says later, when they're laying on clean sheets, hair still damp and no trace of face paint left around Zayn's eyes.

He looks at his boyfriend, his head resting on the same pillow as Zayn's and a soft smile on his face.

"Best Halloween ever," Zayn yawns in response, before turning on his side and grabbing one of Liam's arm, bringing his back against Liam's chest.

"Best Halloween ever," Liam repeats, tugging Zayn closer before falling asleep, their fingers intertwined over Zayn's stomach.


End file.
